kingdomheartsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Discussioni utente:Axel 8
Spazio Aperto ho aperto questo spazio se qualcuno vuole scriverci qualcosa. Per prima cosa vi dico che ho scritto io la pagina su Kairi e ringrazio Don Tricheco per avermela messa nella categoria dei personaggi. Ringrazio anche il fondatore di questo sito, che al momento non so chi sia, per averlo creato ne sono molto felice! Axel 8 Ciao Axel e grazie per il tuo contributo! :) Il fondatore del sito è TheDekuLink, io sono l'altro amministratore del sito, ma purtroppo nessuno dei due è molto attivo... Qualche dritta su come formattare un articolo puoi trovarla qui, se dovessi avere ancora qualche dubbio contatta pure me o lo stesso TheDekuLink. In ogni caso anche se non è perfetta puoi pubblicare lo stesso la tua pagina su Re Topolino, al massimo ci pensa qualche altro utente a sistemarla.-- 18:20, giu 9, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Non ho giocato a Chain of Memories, quindi riguardo il Castello dell'Oblio ne so quanto te... Ciao Ciao Axel, sono Prison Keeper e sono il responsabile per le pagine degli Heartless, Nessuno e Unversed. In questi giorni pero sono molto occupato, ti vorrei chiedere il favore di aiutarmi a creare le pagine dei Nessuno mancanti. Io ti consiglio di cominciare con Copia di Riku dato che mi sono fermato li. Vedi come ho strutturato le altre pagine dei Nessuno e falla in quel modo (Gli Heartless ho gia finito). --PRISON KEEPER 05:47, giu 10, 2010 (UTC) Per l'immagine e il template me ne occupo io, intanto puoi occuparti anche di naminè o degli absent sillhouette, ti consiglio di vedere le informazioni su la wikia di KH inglese. --PRISON KEEPER 10:24, giu 10, 2010 (UTC) Absent Falli separatamente, gli eventuali errori che fai e i template li mette oi, se non trovi immagini le carico io. se faccio degli errori di grammatica correggi tu che con un progetto che sto a fa, un gdr che gestisco e questo sito so tanto impegnato. ti lascio anche il mio indirizzo msn. raziel-1993@hotmail.it --PRISON KEEPER 18:08, giu 10, 2010 (UTC) le loro armi sono solo illusioni, dunque no, anche se l'arma di Larxen in italiano si chiama in un'altro modo, ma non ricordo come --PRISON KEEPER 12:57, giu 11, 2010 (UTC) Grazie... ... per i complimenti. Ricordati di firmare nelle discussioni altrui premendo sulla penultima casella sopra lo spazio del testo e fai un buon lavoro per il sito, o meglio divertiti!-- 17:51, giu 14, 2010 (UTC) Ciao Axel Per i final mix si io ho modificato la mia Playstation 2 per giocarci e i televisori va bene qualunque tipo. La modifica che ho messo è l'Infinity costa sugli 80€. Per quanto riguarda le pagine sui membri dell'Organizzazione sei liberissimo di fare la pagina di Axel quando vuoi, anzi mi daresti solo una mano perchè c'è molto da fare, di oggi volevo fare Larxen comincio trampò. Finita l'Organizzazione volevo partire con la descrizione dei mondi. Se vuoi aiutarmi fammi sapere. Ciao. Lexaeus 94 Eih Axel 8 Scusa se ti disturbo ma volevo dirti che ho appena finito la parte di Chain of Memories in Sora, se vuoi leggilo e poi dimmi che ne pensi, inoltre vedo con piacere che sei andato molto avanti nella parte di KH2 su Sora, i miei complimenti. Volevo solo dirti di cercare di mettere più link possibili quando scrivi le tue descrizioni. Ciao e grazie ancora. Lexaeus 94 Approposito, preferirei parlare della nostra tabella di marcia tramite e-mail anzichè pubblicamente in modo che nessuno possa interferire col nostro lavoro. Se vuoi, anche se penso che rifiuterai, puoi darmi il tuo indirizzo e-mail ed io ti dò il mio così possiamo parlare per e-mail, se non vuoi non importa ti capisco, ma se vuoi scrivimelo e io ti scrivo il mio. Immagini Ricordatevi di caricare immagini con un nome che rappresenti ciò che vi è mostrato, e soprattutto di aggiungere nella descrizione "Categoria:Immagini", in modo che le immagini possano poi essere tutte facilmente ritrovate.-- 08:16, lug 16, 2010 (UTC) i dati sono stato io a metterli, ho un po´ fi problemi su internet, ma cerco di entrae quando posso, stai facendo un ottimo lavoro. --PRISON KEEPER 23:49, lug 19, 2010 (UTC) 300 Grazie mille, però commenta nella discussione dove ho messo il template, quello è il luogo dove tutti dovrebbero festeggiare. E grazie per la collaborazione!-- 08:42, lug 20, 2010 (UTC) msn ke ne dici di parlarci su msn? il mio é: raziel-1993@hotmail.it --PRISON KEEPER 18:51, lug 20, 2010 (UTC) nn so cm funzia esattamente, oomunque mi serviva x mandarti le immagini da caricare, io nn ci riesco bn. --PRISON KEEPER 20:32, lug 20, 2010 (UTC) No,non funge... No,ho appena provato a modificare di nuovo l'articolo su Ansem,ma nada. (nel frattempo ho finito di scrivere l'articolo su Thunder e sono arrivata a metà di quello su Ansem xD) Sisthra progetto ke ne dici di aiutarci nel progetto? in questo link ti puoi presentare http://thedarkprophecy.forumcommunity.net/?t=39214877 --PRISON KEEPER 16:28, lug 21, 2010 (UTC) Problema Diciamo più o meno,se mi connetto la sera tardi (quando la linea è meno trafficata) riesco a salvare le modifiche...nel frattempo anche se non posso salvare continuo a scrivere articoli. P.S. Figurati,ho pensato che quando non riesco a modificare tanto vale rendersi utile aggiustando un pò la parte tecnica del sito come le categorie ^^ Sisthra Errori Intendi se posso sistemare io l'errore o se devo vedere per quale motivo non ti funziona? Non capisco come mai svariata gente riporti tanti problemi con la scrittura, ma se in due giorni il counter degli articoli è salito da 300 a 322 significa che il lavoro si riesce a portare avanti. Non riesci a modificare più le pagine?-- 08:44, lug 23, 2010 (UTC) @Data: Sì,basta che aggiungi la categoria e la pagina che hai creato viene aggiunta all'elenco. Sisthra Vanno benissimo,grazie! Solo una piccola correzione,riguarda i collegamenti con altre pagine: dove hai elencato tutti gli Absent Silhuette il collegamento alla pagina "Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix +"è esatto,e infatti è segnato in blu. Poco sopra però (alla voce "Falsi")c'è scritto ancora "Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix+" e il collegamento è segnato in rosso,come se la pagina non esistesse...devi aver scritto in modo diverso i collegamenti... Sisthra P.S. Ora che ci penso,dando una sistemata alle categorie ho notato che anche altre pagine create(o modificate) da Prison Keeper danno problemi con le modifiche... Nella categoria "Boss di Kingdom Hearts II",le pagine degli Absent Silhuette e dei Funghi XIII. Volevo modificarle appunto per togliere la categoria "Boss KH2" e lasciare solo "Boss KH2Final Mix+"ma me l'ha impedito... Sisthra L´error delle categorie e´ per via dei template che uso x i nemici, quando uso un template viene automaticamente messo il tempate del gioco, esempio: uso il template heartless/kh2 su un nemico, viene automaticamente messa la categoria nemici di kh2 --PRISON KEEPER 10:51, lug 25, 2010 (UTC) MONDI nn ho capito--PRISON KEEPER 13:05, lug 25, 2010 (UTC) ok, xo fallo tu ke ora faccio meglio la pagina di copia di riku --PRISON KEEPER 13:16, lug 25, 2010 (UTC) le pagine dei funghi dovrebbero trovarsi sempre nella categoria di "Boss KH2" (a meno che Prison Keeper non le abbia modificate lui)...alcune comunque le avevo già inserite nella categoria "Boss KH2 Final Mix+",ma come già detto non riuscivo a togliere "Boss KH2"... Sisthra I funghi non dovrebbero andare nella lista di FM+? O compaiono anche in Re:CoM? Perchè la categoria di Re:CoM avrebbe senso crearla solo se ci sono nemici che compaiono solo lì.. Sisthra Magie Certo,me ne occupo io ^^ Ho anche finito la pagina su Ansem il Saggio (alleluia,poi se mi avanza del tempo potrei aggiungere qualche curiosità) ma ho sempre il solito problema per aggiornare gli articoli...insomma,io gli scrivo già,appena mi è possibile li posterò...la connessione va da schifo in questi giorni... Sisthra Vacanze CIAO A TUTTI! VOLEVO SOLTANTO DIRVI CHE DAL 6 '''AL '''21 AGOSTO NON SARO' SULLA WIKIA A SCRIVERE PERCHE' ANDRO' IN VACANZA. SE QUALCUNO DESIDERA LASCIARE UN MESSAGGIO PARLI DOPO IL SEGNALE ACUSTICO..............................BIIIIIIIP! Axel 8 Sì,userò i nomi italiani,quindi Cure sarà Energia,Gravity sarà Antima ecc. P.S. Buone vacanze! ^^ Sisthra Buone vacanze, divertiti. Lexaeus 94 Ciao Ciao Alberto, è un compito un po' duro in realta.....avrei bisogno che tu scrivessi i nomi di tutti i Keyblade apparsi in Kingdom Hearts 1 e 2. La pagina Keyblade non esiste ancora ma collaboreremo. In pratica, faremo questa pagina praticamente insieme, ti spiego: vai su una qualunque pagina della wiki dove sia stata linkata la parola Keyblade(ad esempio puoi andare sulla pagina Keyblade Oscuro, che ho appena finito: lì c'è linkata la parola Keyblade(in rosso perchè la pagina ancora non esiste)clicca dunque sul link Keyblade e scrivi utilizzando Titolo 2 Tipi di Keyblade e poi scrivi tutti i tipi di keyblade che ci sono nei due giochi(linkandoli tutti), mentre te farai questo, io mi occuperò della storia dei Keyblade ed è per questo che faremo praticamente la pagina insieme, quando sei pronto dimmelo che cominciamo. ''Perfetto'' Perfetto, grazie per l'aiuto, ora scrivo la storia. Forse prima mi sono spiegato un po' male ma vorrei che tu facessi così: Scrivi il titolo in modalità Titolo 2 e scrivi: Tipi di Keyblade E poi scrivi tutti i tipi di Keyblade linkandoli, scusa se te l'ho ridetto ma era solo per chiarirti meglio le idee. Bene Ottimo lavoro con quei Keyblade, però alla lista potresti anche aggiungere i Keyblade mai usati? Ad esempio quello di Kairi o di Topolino. Keyblade Ho cancellato l´immagine della testa di zucca+ xke secondo me bisogna fare una pagina a parte x ogni key, nel gioco viene kiamato testa di zucca, x nn confondere i giocatori ke nn hanno giocato a kh1, cio viene fatto anke x ultima weapon (kh2 e bbs), save the king, save the queen e scudo di genji, ti faccio la lista dettagliata di tutti i key dalla loro prima apparizione sulla pagina apposita --PRISON KEEPER 11:37, ago 22, 2010 (UTC) La Catena Regale D é ill Key di Topolino, comuqnue ho messo ttt i key esistenti --PRISON KEEPER 12:54, ago 22, 2010 (UTC) cambia il nome del key che é meglio, comuque su demyx se le copie d´acqua nn vengono sconfitte a tempo suppongo che l´avversario muoia in qualche modo, altrimenti e ridicolo, sora che dice "ho no il tempo é scaduto, va bene demyx vai a disruggere quello che ti pare" é ridicolo XD --PRISON KEEPER 14:18, ago 22, 2010 (UTC) Elementi servirebbero le pagine degli elementi, mi sa che tu potresti aiutarmi, eccoti qui il template con ttt gli elementi, le pagine falle cosi: descrizione principale dell´elemento (tra cui l´elemento oppsoto, esempio fuoco-acqua, tenebre-luce, fisico-neutro, calore-ghiaccio ecc...) lista di tutte le magie del medesimo elemento e i loro effetti heartless, nessuno e unversed del medesimo elemento Certo ti aiuto però ti informo subito che io stò anche aiutando Lexaeus 94 quindi non tutti i giorni andrò avanti con gli elementi. Però ti chiedo: sei sicuro che tutti gli elementi siano adatti a Kingdom Hearts? Tipo il Magma? E solo una cosa: per Spazio intendi il teletrasporto ovvero muoversi nello spazio del campo di battaglia? Ciao! Axel 8 ps c'è un problema: tra gli elementi che hai scritto c'è il Fulmine ma quella pagina viene condotta ai Fulmini di Larxene, ovvero le sue armi. Proverò a risolvere il problema. Come mi è stato consigliato potremmo cambiare Fulmine in Tuono ma io non so ne creare template ne modificarli. Potresti pensarci tu? Ciao Axel 8 Si potrebbe modificare il titolo e mettere elemento Tuono. In realtà il Tuono è solo un rumore, ma, nell'ultima generazione di videogiochi, lo si intende come una scarica elettrica incentrata in un certo punto, qundi metti pure Tuono. Ok, tranquillo. Keyblade Ciao Axel 8. Nella pagina Keyblade hai dimenticato di mettere alcuni Keyblade(tranquillo, non è colpa tua perchè i Keyblade che non hai messo sono dei Final Mix, te li metto subito io e mi occupo io di quelli). Ciao e grazie. Lexaeus 94 400 Io ne vedo 399, per cui lascio l'onore all'utente ignoto (o forse sarai tu) di aggiungere il 400° articolo. Un ottimo lavoro, la wiki diventa sempre più grande e punta ad espandersi come punto di riferimento italiano per approfondimenti su questa magnifica serie!-- 21:32, ago 23, 2010 (UTC) ELEMENTI Jafar-Genio in kh1, com e fors coded (nn ricoro) usa attacchi di elemento magma, tipo le sfere di lava, spazio sarebbe teletrasprto, lélemento di xigbar, la magia antima é di elemento spazio, xigbar e wizard pure usano attacchi e magie di spiazio, adesso se ci sn altri nn ricordo ke usano tale elemento, ma domani mattina almeno un elemento me lo fai XP. ho coetto il template ho messo fulmine (elemento) --PRISON KEEPER 00:52, ago 24, 2010 (UTC) Luce Ok, fa pure gli elementi. Però io come Luce intendevo già la controparte di Oscurità, come facciamo? Ciao Axel 8 ho appena modificato, anche se completamente, la tua pagina sulla Luce, io ti rispetto moltissimo, ma penso che vada meglio così, dacci un occhiata e dimmi che ne pensi. Volevo anche dirti che il potere opposto alla Luce sono si le Tenebre ma linkando Tenebre porterai il visitatore sulla pagina di un Heartless che si chiama Tenebre, d'ora in poi quando linki le tenebre inteso come potere opposto alla Luce scrivi Oscurità. Ciao e grazie. Lexaeus 94 Catena Regale D Ciao Axel 8. Si è vero, si chiama Catena Regale D ma viene anche chiamato Keyblade Oscuro perchè Topolino l'ha trovato nel Regno dell'Oscurità. Ora ho cambiato il nome del Keyblade Oscuro di Ansem, ma il link Keyblade Oscuro porta sempre lì..... d'ora in poi quando linkiamo il Keyblade di Topolino scriveremo Catena Regale D vado a correggermi dunque. Ciao!!!!! Armi Quando finiremo i Keyblade di Sora, i personaggi del Paese delle Meraviglie e quando io farò Xion, l'ultimo membro, che ne dici se torniamo ad occuparci dei personaggi principali? Kairi è ancora incompleta e anche Topolino, per te va bene? Minnie Si scrive Minnie, ma tranquillo, ora prendo la pagina Minni e la ronomino Minnie, così non c'è il caso che cambi i link. Tranquillo, al massimo penso io ai personaggi di FF. Ciao!!!!! Kairi Scusa ma non ho ben capito: sei stato tu a scrivere la parte di Kairi nella mia pagina discussioni o è stato PRISON KEEPER? spiegazione elementi roxas usa magie di fuoco, ghiaccio, fulmine, natura, aria e luce (solo attacco limite) in 358, inoltre ti metto una piccola descrizione degli elementi -neutro: questo elemento nn ha un vero potere, genera esplosioni spirituali e puó causare uno stato negativo casuale il che lo rende un utile elemento contro nemici immuni ad alcuni elementi infatti puó bruciare nemici di fuoco o congelare nemici di ghiaccio -fisico: x fisico si intende potere della materia, creare oggetti dal nulla o raggi di energia -tenebre: potere del male e dell´oscuritá, puo far tornare chi lo usa invisibile -luce: potere del bene, puó accecare i nemici -fuoco: permette di creare fuoco e manipolarlo, brcia i nemici -aria (o vento): crea tornadi scudi di aria ecc... -acqua: conrolla l´acqua e puó anche cambiare la temperatura tipo raffreddarla a punto di congelarla (una volta congelata non puó essere controllata a meno che no si controlli anche l´elemento ghiaccio) -terra: crea terremoti, manipolare la terra e perfino aumentare il proprio peso -spirito: unione di nautro e fisico. permette di purificare esseri corrotti o ucciderli -ghiaccio: permette di congelare e controllare il ghiaccio e neve -calore: permette di sopravvivere a temperature estremamente elevate e una maggiore manipolazione del fuoco, si puó infatti controllare anche il calore nell´aria per trasformarlo in fuoco -suono: permette di controllare le onde sonore e adirittura assordare i nemici -illusione (o nebbia): permette di creare illusioni o confondere l´avversario con illusioni nella nebbia simili a fantasmi -fumo: permette di intossicae i nemici e cgenereare delle fumi fumogene per accecarli o evocare nubi di fumo -fulmine: permette di controllare l´elettricitá e creare tempeste -fango: permette di trasformare i nemici in melma e controllare il fango nei dintorni e creare sabbie mobili -luna (o sacro): energia pura della luna, si divnta piu forti nella sua presenza, ma con la luna piena si rischia di impazzire -veleno: avvelena i nemici o puó adirittura discoglierli, immunitá a ogni tipo di veleno -minerale: permette di creare scudi di energia impenetrabili e possono adirittura esplodere o cristallizzare i nemici -magma: immunitá al magma, puoi nuotarci tranquillamente e aumentare la temperatura di dove ti trovi finoa incenerire i nemici -pietra: pietrifica i nemici e permette di fare frane -sabbia: permette di conollare la sabbia e generare adirittura tempeste di sabbia -plasma: potere del laser, puoi avere delle armi lase e tagliare quaunque cosa come burro o dei raggi laser che permettono di tagliar eogni materiale -nulla (o vuoto): potere dell´anti-materia e dell´attrazione di oggetti -natura (o vita): permete di curarsi o generare dei veleni naturali -tempo (o morte): permete di manipolare il tempo, dimiuire la durata di vita dei nemici o altro del genere -spazio: controllo dello spazio, teletrasporto e deformazione dell´avversario o del terreno elemeni opposti: neutro-fisico tenebre-luce fuoco-acqua aria-terra spirito-(nessuno opposto) fumo-fulmine calore-ghiaccio illusione-fango luna-veleno suono-(nessuno opposto) nulla-plasma magma-minerale sabbia-pietra natura-tempo spazio-(nessuno opposto) unversed http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Unversed eccetto vanitas (intendo senza maschera) e ventus-vanitas qui ci sono ttli unvered ti traduco pure i nomi: *flood (suppongo che in italiano rimarra cosi duque lascia flood) *scrapper-raschiatore *bruiser-ammaccato *red-hot chili-chili caldo rosso *blu sea-salat-sale marino blu *yellow munstard-mostarda gialla *monotracker (dovrebbe essere uguale in italino) *thorn bite-spina mordente *shoe garzer-scarpa fissata *chest spider-baulragno *arch raven-arci-corvo *laser bunny-coniglio pigro *shade jelly-gelatina ombra *irrutable tank-carro iritabile *medicine bottle-bottiglia di medicina *sonic blaster-blaster sonico *vile face-pila di facce *wild bruiser-selvaggio ammaccato *mandrake-mandragora *buckle briser-fibbia ammaccata *chrono twister-tifone crono *axe flapper-ascia sbbatente *prize pot-anfora premio *jelly ball-palla di gelatina *springloady-carica primavea *wheel master (suppongo che il nome rimanga uguale in italiano) *synphony master-maesro sinfonico *cursed carriage-carrozza maledetta *trinity armor-armatura trio *metamorphosis-metamorfosi *mad treant-albero pazzo *mimic master-maestro della mimica *iron prisoner-prigioniero di ferro (ttt e 4 le forme) *vanitas-apprendista del maesro di xehnort (sarebbe con la maschera) *vanitas (senza maschera) *ventus-vaitas (unione tra ven e vanitas come si vde dal nome) *vanitas´s sentiment-sentimento di vanitas inoltre puoi vedere se c´e´qualke heartless o unersed ke usi l´elemeno luce, ho modificato neltemplate terra e ho messo terra (elemento) x nn confonderlo cn terrra di bbs, hai comunque fatto un ottimo lavoro e io ho quasi finito i nessuno :) --PRISON KEEPER 23:02, ago 25, 2010 (UTC) bravo ottimo lavoro, hai fatto solo un piccolo errore: magma é opposto a minerale, questo xke il magma sarabbe una magia potenziata del calore (ke sarebbe a sua volta potenziata del fuoco), minerale inceve é una versioe assai superiore del ghiaccio (ke a sua volta lo é dell´acqua), infatti minerale puó cristallizzare l´acqua e nemici, cosa ke il ghiaccio poteva fare ma congelando dunque piu debole, ma continua stai facendo un lavoro ottimo, cm immainr potresti anke metterci jafar-genio con una palla du lave tra le mani. p.s. io nn ho toccato nelle gallerie --PRISON KEEPER 10:19, ago 26, 2010 (UTC) Minerale reflex é di elemento minerale se lo vuoi sapere, inoltre magmete é di elemento nulla. ottimo lavoro x spazio --PRISON KEEPER 16:30, ago 26, 2010 (UTC) armi scelgo sempre spada e rinuncio a scudo, sono un tipo offensivo-magia XD, se ti interessa qui c´é il link di un gdr ke gestisco di kh http://khonlinegdr.forumcommunity.net/, vedi se a altri utenti interessa. --PRISON KEEPER 00:03, ago 27, 2010 (UTC) gdr certo che puoi dirlo ai tuoi amici, dagli anche il mi indirizzo msn raziel-1993@hotmail.it, comunque neanke io so fare un gioco, puoi smpre aiutatmi su altre cose, se ti inteesa, il sito di ieri é un gdr, praticamente ti presenti ti crei un ´personaggio e fai delle misioni, e un videogioco in un certo senso, se ti interessa partecipa ^^ --PRISON KEEPER 12:31, ago 27, 2010 (UTC) FINITO finiti tutti i nessuno, poi inizio gli unversed, per minerale hai fatto un buon lavoro, comunque si é necessario mettere tutti quelli ke usano l´elemento anke se é gia messo nella descrizione, x organizzazione xiii nn ho capito se intendevi roxas con il cappuccio o i membri, ma devi sempre specificare p.s. hai messo x sbaglio il nome di ercole in inglese XD ma fa nnt, qui c´é il mio forum x il videogioco ke staimo creando http://thedarkprophecy.forumcommunity.net/ --PRISON KEEPER 19:17, ago 27, 2010 (UTC) unversed tra poco inizio a fare gli unversed e ti ho mandato tramite MP gli errori della tua scheda, appena corretti te la covalido e tu puoi iniziare la missione appena comprata l´arma e oggetti curativi Kingdom Hearts Ho appena fatto la pagina su Kingdom Hearts. Final Fantasy Sei tu che hai postato l'ultimo messaggio nella mia pagina,giusto? Ok, mi occupo io dei pg di Final Fantasy,ho quasi tutti i capitoli perciò ne so abbastanza xD L'unico problema è che l'estate è quasi finita,ultimamente ho avuto dei problemi,quindi posterò poco spesso,ma posso iniziare a scrivere già gli articoli e li posterò appena possibile. P.S. In Kh1 ho scelto Spada e Scudo scartando lo scettro,mentre nel 2 ho scelto sempre scelto la mazza da Struggle che aumenta la Difesa. Sisthra Aiuti Ciao Axel 8. Grazie per la disponibilità, ti sarei grato se potresti andare nelle pagine di Paperino e Pippo e mettere la lista delle loro armi. Io intanto metto un po' a posto alcune tabelle. Grazie e ciao. P.S. Ti ho risposto al messaggio. Lista Ah, c'è già? Perfetto, allora mentre io vado avanti con i Keyblade, tu comincia pure le loro armi. Ricorda: Metti un immagine dell'arma, in quale capitolo appare e dove la si ottiene. Ma siccome alcune armi di Paperino e Pippo sono acquistabili dai Moguri, scriverai, quando dovrai dire dove si ottengono quelle armi che vanno comprate, che quell'arma si ottiene dai Moguri e ne scriverai anche il prezzo(questo vale solo per le armi acquistabili dai Moguri). Ricorda infine di scrivere, con l'elenco puntato, i valori di attacco e di magia, guarda pure dalla wikia inglese se hai dei dubbi Grazie e ciao. P.S. Oggi sarai presente sulla wiki? Ok, va bene. Non mi fraintendere, non ho detto che tutto quello che scrivi lo copi da qualche parte, ho solo detto che, siccome ricordarsi perfettamente tutti i valori delle armi esistenti è un po' difficile, puoi benissimo guardare dalla wiki inglese ma se hai già il manuale meglio così. Elementi nn continui cn gli elementi Keyblade Per i Keyblade oggi non posso più proseguire perchè c'è un problema: non mi lascia caricare le immagini. Ma ora vedo se posso fare qualcos'altro dai. Ciao Axel 8!!!!! Problema Anche a me da questo errore solo che me lo scrive in inglese. Ciao Axel 8 Ciao senti volevo solo dirti se per piacere nelle pagine delle armi, di Paperino e Pippo, creabili dai Moguri potresti scrivere la formula per creare quelle armi che appunto si possono creare dai moguri. Grazie e ciao. Lexaeus 94 Keyblade Ciao Axel 8. Ormai restano solo più i Keyblade di Birth by Sleep, ma non li fare mi raccomando, me ne occuperò io la prossima volta. Ciao Axel 8!!!!! P.S. Ho fatto anche i Keyholder e ho detto un'aggiustata ai Munny, ottimo lavoro comunque!!!!! Te prosegui pure con gli scudi e gli scettri intanto e ricordati di scrivere gli ingredienti necessari per elaborare armi come Save the Queen e Save the King nelle loro rispettive pagine(ricorda che Save the Queen e Save the King appaiono anche in KH2 con una richiesta di ingredienti diversa rispetto a KH1). Ehilà,sono felice che questo portale abbia raggiunto i 500 articoli! ^^ Comunque,ho già scritto l'articolo su Cid(Final Fantasy),ma ho i soliti problemi a postare...volevo solo avvertire per evitare che qualcuno posti un'altra pagina (improbabile,ma vabbè...). Complimenti comunque,stai facendo un ottimo lavoro! Sisthra Acqua di acqua ho aggiunto alcuni nemici, ma credo ce ne siano altri, controlla su youtube o sui giochi, sopratutto 358 (su youtube), ottimo lavoro comunque ^^--PRISON KEEPER 19:34, ago 31, 2010 (UTC) Fotomontaggio 500 articoli Ahah, credevi che avessi preparato una stessa immagine per ogni traguardo cambiando il numero degli articoli? Non ti preouccupare, ho aggiornato io il precedente.-- 07:44, set 1, 2010 (UTC) template va bene li metto, ma anche tu devi lavorare XD --PRISON KEEPER 15:52, set 1, 2010 (UTC) Terra Se ti riferisci a Terra di Birth by Sleep fermati immediatamente perchè lo farò io in futuro, se invece parli dell'elemento fa pure. Buon lavoro. Armi Sono armi di Xemnas, ricordati di svolgere l'incarico che ti ho assegnato. Armi Sono armi di Xemnas, ricordati di svogere l'incarico che ti ho assegnato. tutti forse è meglio che ci mettiamo anche gli absent e i dati negli elementi esempio in luce ci aggiungi dati di roxas, in fulmine absent sillhouette di laxen e dati di larxen e cosi via--PRISON KEEPER 07:58, set 2, 2010 (UTC) fatto, ma su acqua gli unici heartless di quel elemento sono marcia turchese e dominatore dei cieli? a me mi parevano di piu, crestonda non ne sono del tutto sicuro, ma credo di si, e gli heartless di atlantica non so se possiamo considerarli dell'elemento acqua, anche se vivono in acqua non usano magie o attacchi d'acqua, tu che dici?--PRISON KEEPER 08:09, set 2, 2010 (UTC) dimmi quando hai finito terra che ci aggiungo il template--PRISON KEEPER 08:16, set 2, 2010 (UTC) Keyblade Se vuoi linkali ma così facendo dovrai linkare anche quelli delle pagine Kingdom Hearts (gioco) e Kingdom Hearts II. template i template servono x trovare pagine simili, se qualcuno cerca fulmine esempio trova l'arma di larxen, ma se va sul template trova l'elemento--PRISON KEEPER 08:47, set 2, 2010 (UTC) Fatto Fatto, Simbolo d'Eroe e Debugger Fotonico non te li dava perchè nessuno li ha inseriti in una categoria e quindi il link non saltava fuori, pertanto ho dovuto andare nelle loro pagine prendere il loro link ed inserirlo nel link text per far uscire la parola linkata, pertanto dì a PRISON KEEPER di inserire in una categoria questi due Keyblade. Mentre Anima Guardiana non te lo dava perchè il nome della pagina è stato scritto erroneamente Anima Guadiana, ma l'ho corretto quindi ora quel link va. originale mi sembra di si, anche se nel mio gioco è piu tendente al rosso che all'arancio, credo sia un'errore duqnue è ufficile--PRISON KEEPER 16:39, set 2, 2010 (UTC) Messaggio Ti ho spedito un messaggio Lexaeus 94 Ti ho spedito un altro messaggio. Aumento time! Ta-ta-ta, complimenti per l'ottimo lavoro e dedizione, sei promosso ad Admin! Vedi di dare una risistematina alla tua pagina utente per renderla presentabile e ricordati di firmare sempre nelle discussioni, buon lavoro!-- 18:15, set 2, 2010 (UTC) Accorgersi di essere admin è facile, puoi dividere in due i mari e scatenare tempeste. Buona fortuna!-- 18:26, set 2, 2010 (UTC) Firma linkata Scusa l'emerita ignoranza ma io davvero non capisco, come si fa a fare la firma linkata? Quando provo a linkarla me la da in rosso. Proteggendo una pagina potrai fare in modo che solo gli utenti iscritti possano modificarla, e non i semplici utenti casuali.-- 20:23, set 2, 2010 (UTC) Firma linkata Approposito, volevo dirti che la firma linkata la si puo' fare anche se non si è amministratori, io ho provato a farla di Sishtra che non è amministratore e me la dava..... Messaggio Ti ho spedito un messaggio. Grazie Grazie mille amico!!!!! Credo che Deku si riferisse alla stella in alto a sinistra quella con scritto preferiti. Io sono ancora all'immagine aimè. Quando ho indirizzato per immagini mi ha indirizzato la pagina Lexaeus(ovvero la pagina in cui momentaneamente avevo messo la mia immagine), come faccio per farci indirizzare l'immagine? Aspetta ho chiesto a PRISON come modificarne la grandezza. grandezza immmagini basta mettere dopo l'immagine questo: |250px ma puoi anche variare il numero io di solito metto 250 perchè è una grandezza media e dunque la migliore a mio parere, ma x le gallerie non è possibile farlo--PRISON KEEPER 07:54, set 3, 2010 (UTC) --~~~~ Tu hai capito Axel 8? Lexaeus 94 Ecco l'immagine, vedi se riesci ad inserirmela nella categoria immagini: Preferenze In alto a destra.-- 08:43, set 3, 2010 (UTC) Devi avere l'altra skin. Il bottone blu in alto a destra si apre a finestra, li dentro c'è preferenze.-- 09:05, set 3, 2010 (UTC) Per fare un test, ti basta cliccare sul penultimo buttone blu sopra il testo. Se hai l'altra skin... non ho idea di dove sia, ma ti basta copiare ed incollare questo: --~~~~ . Se si trasforma nella tua firma, ce l'hai fatta.-- 09:49, set 3, 2010 (UTC) Beh, non dovevi copiare il "nowiki" nei miei esempi, quello è un codice che serve a far si che quando scrivo quelle cose non si attivino... oh, chissenefrega, te l'ho sistemata io, adesso dovrebbe funzionare. Ricordati di firmare sempre (e che puoi cambiare font del tuo nome sostituendolo con un altro, ma deve essere comune, come il times new roman o il comics san, perchè tutti lo vedano, anche chi non l'ha salvato sul pc).-- 10:25, set 3, 2010 (UTC) Non devi inserire il "nowiki". Solo le due barrette e le quattro ondulate (copiale ed incollale perchè non so dove siano quest'ultime sulla tastiera).-- 13:25, set 3, 2010 (UTC) Riprova ora.-- 13:48, set 3, 2010 (UTC) Vai in preferenze e leva i nowiki dal testo che hai messo nella casella. Leva sia quello in cima che quello in fondo e salva, dovrebbe partire.-- 13:53, set 3, 2010 (UTC) Ah-ah! Hai creato la pagina "Utente:Axel/firma1", ma dovevi crearla come "Utente:Axel 8/firma1". Dato che sei admin, cancellala e ricreala col nome corretto copiandoci dentro quello che c'era nella pagina. Poi prova.-- 14:01, set 3, 2010 (UTC) Parlando sinceramente, non avevi capito un 'azzo. Ok, ho risistemato tutto, ultima chance: se va usala, se non va lascia pure la firma che usi te solitamente, non è che non andasse bene.-- 14:29, set 3, 2010 (UTC) Beh, riproveremo eventualmente.-- 14:48, set 3, 2010 (UTC) [[Discussioni utente:Lexaeus 94|'Lexaeus 94']] Metti le armi di Xemnas in questa categoria: Categoria:Armi di Xemnas scritto tutto attaccato naturalmente e con Categoria compreso. animofago l'animofago è una spada, non un keyblade--PRISON KEEPER 15:39, set 4, 2010 (UTC) guarda che quello nel filmato segreto è la via dell'alba--PRISON KEEPER 15:53, set 4, 2010 (UTC) consiglio elementi potresti vederti dei video o farti dire da alcune persone su forum o altro gli status negativi di 358 per saperne di piu sugli elementi eccoti gli status negativi. *nulla-ignora difesa *spazio-incolla scarpe *aria-scaraventare in aria *ghiaccio-congelamento *terra-HP dimezzati *illusione-confusione *luna-ammutolimento *fuoco-bruciatura *acqua-assorbimento HP *tempo-difesa annullata *natura-accecamento *fulmine-folgoramento *luce-blocca radar --PRISON KEEPER 17:11, set 4, 2010 (UTC) Isola che non c'è Il nome corretto è L'Isola che non c'è, come specificato sia su Wikipedia che sul sito Zell's Fantasy... Comunque complimenti per la gli oltre 500 articoli e per la promozione ad admin, a mio parere meritatissima visto tutto il lavoro che avete svolto tu, PRISON KEEPER e Lexaeus 94. Vi invito ad aggiornare questa pagina, aggiungendo i vostri nick alla lista. Ciao! :-) -- 16:59, set 5, 2010 (UTC) Basta inserire questo codice: (attivo) -- 20:03, set 5, 2010 (UTC) (pat pat pat) Se la gente sapesse che ho fatto admin uno che fa queste domande mi taglierebbero la gola e impalerebbero la testa. Il sistema con cui funziona Wikia salva ogni minima modifica ad ogni minima pagina. Andando in alto su cronologia (a destra di modifica) è possibile vedere ogni modifica, sapere a che ora è stata fatta e da chi. In questo modo, se un vandalo elimina articoli a cavolo è possibile vedere il suo I.P. (perchè se non è registrato l'i.p. viene salvato) e cacciarlo dalla Wiki perchè non tocchi più nessun articolo. Qualsiasi modifica può essere inoltre annullata, per cui se qualcuno facesse modifiche sbagliate o svuotasse le pagine, basta cliccare sul magico tasto "annulla" della modifica sbagliata nella cronologia. E pensa, col "roolback" dalla cronologia è possibile eliminare tutte le modifiche che si vuole fino a far ritornare una pagina com'era prima che, per esempio, un gruppo di vandali la distrugessero. Questo è il magico mondo di Wikia, benvenuto fra noi e non dimentichi di farsi timbrare la mano se vuole rientrare.-- 16:00, set 6, 2010 (UTC) Unversed Se sei abbastanza esperto sugli Unversed non ti dispiacerebbe dividermeli in tipologie cosi posso cominciare a farli? p.s. gli elementi? --PRISON KEEPER 08:40, set 7, 2010 (UTC) si perfetto, inoltre fra 3 giorni BBS sara nelle nostre mani finalmente :D--PRISON KEEPER 08:45, set 7, 2010 (UTC) bel lavoro, ho modificato qualche nome per non renderli troppo uguali agli Heartless e messo apposto alcune cose e basta --PRISON KEEPER 09:56, set 7, 2010 (UTC) i nomi delle tipologie infatti non sono ufficili, servono per separare i nemici che sono "parenti", ma mancano ancora, quelli che ho messo su altri sono quelli che bisogna ancora dividere--PRISON KEEPER 09:56, set 7, 2010 (UTC) Ti ho spedito un messaggio Ciao Axel 8 sono Lexaeus 94 ti ho spedito un messaggio. elementi te li spiego perchè adesso sto cercando di creare i template x gli unversed e dunque cominciare a farli: -spirito: elemento che serve per equilibrare l'universo e i mondi, letale contro nemici corrotti, spesso viene mostrato come fuoco bianco. -fumo: serve per intossicare i nemici con delle tossine e permette di rendersi invisibili (piu a lungo dell'elemento tenebre) e manipolare il fumo o roba del genere -fango: serve per creare sabbie mobili e liquefare i nemici -nulla (o vuoto): permette di controllare l'anti-materia, attrarre oggetti e roba simile (in pratica il potere della magia magnete e xemnas) --PRISON KEEPER 11:27, set 7, 2010 (UTC) Nuovo utente Ciao Axel 8. C'è un nuovo utente sulla wiki: Vladimir Marluxia. 16:17, set 7, 2010 (UTC) Firma Davvero? Chiedi pure a Don ma spero solo che non mi tolga la firma immobilizzandomela. Il vero problema sai qual'è? E' che la tua firma dovrebbe muoversi ma non lo fa, chiedi questo a Don, Axel. Grazie amico, ma nemmeno io voglio rovinarla a te.....poi magari alla fine non c'è il caso di modificare niente, comincia a chiedere a Don. Ciao Axel 8!!!!! 16:34, set 7, 2010 (UTC) Firma Non penso di aver colto qual è il problema, comunque ho trovato un errore nel codice della firma di Lexaeus che ho corretto.-- 22:30, set 7, 2010 (UTC) Problema wikia Mmh, dover tutti cambiare l'impaginazione del testo o far solo cambiare la sua firma? A me non da nessun problema, sarà che tu non usi Firefox?-- 09:07, set 8, 2010 (UTC) Neppure io noto nessun problema, sarà come dice Deku un problema del browser che utilizzi...-- 09:13, set 8, 2010 (UTC) Era Explorer. Firefox vince ancora una volta.-- 09:22, set 8, 2010 (UTC) Semplicemente Firefox è curato meglio, Explorer ha un sacco di falle e difetti.-- 09:30, set 8, 2010 (UTC) Articoli stiamo a 601 articoli--PRISON KEEPER 09:15, set 9, 2010 (UTC) continuo io adesso sto facendo le anfore volanti, ho appena finito Chili Caldo Rosso, ora faccio Sale Marino Blu--PRISON KEEPER 09:25, set 9, 2010 (UTC) Lavori Ciao Axel 8. Come fatto con PRISON KEEPER ti affido degli incarichi, una tabella se così vogliamo chiamarla, in cui ognuno ha il suo ruolo, segui esattamente l'ordine di questo schema: Per prima cosa finisci gli elementi, poi se riesci cerca di finire gli incantesimi perchè sono incompleti. Io intanto farò tutti i tipi di Carte di Chain of Memories e poi tornerò ad occuparmi delle armi dell'Organizzazione. Quando avrai finito tutto dimmelo. Grazie e ciao. Per il momento completa l'incarico che ti ho assegnato. Sishtra è sparito/a dalla circolazione e viene sulla wiki pochissime volte, che io sappia l'ultima cosa che ha fatto è Cid. Per il momento occupati te degli incantesimi, se poi Sishtra torna faremo un cambio di programma, con torna però intendo che si deve mettere lì e farli e non farne uno per poi sparire altre 2 o 3 settimane. Niente di personale contro Sishtra anche perchè non la conosco, ma non possiamo interrompere i lavori proprio adesso.....va bene.....prova a contattarla ma se entro un paio di giorni non torna al lavoro allora dovrai occupartene te, mi raccomando Axel sai che ho sempre avuto fiducia. Io le do comunque 2 giorni di tempo per ripresentarsi, se non arriva li farai te. .....ok.....vada per tre, per BbS non so se domani arriva perchè il negozio mi ha detto che forse gli arriva settimana prossima. 11:34, set 9, 2010 (UTC) Veleno forse è meglio perchè io per veleno naturale intendevo delle tossine che accecavano non che prosciugassero la vita, tipo coro porpora, genera un gas velenoso che acceca, ma non avvela, dunque metti coro porpora su natura e su veleno metti quelli che avevi messo su natura, e ricorda di vedere anche i problemi di stato di 358--PRISON KEEPER 15:20, set 9, 2010 (UTC) problemi di stato te li rielenco: *Nulla-difesa annullata (viene mostrato per un istante una specie di stella fucsia a chi viene colpito) **l'attacco ignora la tua difesa, infliggendo gravi danni *Spazio-scarpe incollate (viene mostrato sopra la testa un peso con scritto 1t) **ti impedisce di saltare *Aria-spazzato in aria (viene mostrato sopra la testa un tornado verde) **abbassa la tua difesa finchè non atterri *Ghiaccio-congelato (il colpito è ricoperto di ghiaccio) **ti impedisce di muoverti *Terra-HP dimezzati (viene mostrato un piccolo cerchietto viola scuro per un istante) **l'attacco dimezza i tuoi HP attuali *Illusione-confuso (viene mostrato sopra la testa una nuvoletta con ?? (rosso e blu)) **iverte i movimenti con la pulsantiera + *Luna-muto (viene mostrato sopra la testa una nuvoletta con ...) **ti impedisce di lanciare magie *Fuoco-bruciatura (il colpito è ricoperto di fiamme) **Riduce gradualmente i tuoi HP *Acqua-Assorbimento danni (intorno al colpito appaiono dei flussi celesti per un istante) **L'attaccante recupera gli HP in quantità pari al danno inflitto *Tempo-difesa 0 (viene mostrata un freccia all'in giu blu e uno scudo blu con scritto lv1) **riporta la tua difesa a lv1 *Natura-accecamento (viene mostrato sopra la testa degli occhiali neri) **Talvolta i tuoi attacchi non vanno a segno *Fulmine-folgorato (il colpito è ricoperto di scariche elettriche) **Infligge gravi danni ogni volta che tocchi qualcosa *Luce-blocco radar (sparisce il radar e viene sostituito da 2 cerchi concentrici con dentro una grossa stella a 4 punte) **disattiva la mappa --PRISON KEEPER 15:37, set 9, 2010 (UTC) Programma Bè,le magie principali (Fire,Thunder,eccettera) le ho scritte tutte,comunque in questi giorni non so se posso,se mi dici quali pagine devo fare vedrò,altrimenti falle pure tu,per me non c'è problema ^^ P.S. 600 articoli! Sisthra Ciao sn vladimir il nuovo utente, volevo dirvi d nn fare tnt i furbi venendo sul my profilo e facendo i fighi dicendo: io sn ammistratore, io qua io là xk siamo tt esseri umani e tu nn sei superiore proprio a nex, capito? E io faccio quello k voglio, intesi? Cmq voglio che mi fate diventare amministratore senò spacco tt, ok?!?! Scs ti prego aiutami, quel lexeus mi ha inviato un programma che mi sta fottendo tt il traffico internet, se mi aiuti prometto k cambio, giuro!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! aiutami t scongiuro amico!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sai..... Sai Axel 8, lui è solo un bambino che ha ancora bisogno del latte, tanto bambino da non accorgersi che gli ho inviato un programma fotti traffico come lo chiama lui, eh eh eh.....così impara, glielo avevo detto sin dall'inizio di non fare tanto il furbo, specialmente con me. 21:34, set 9, 2010 (UTC) Se è fermato ah ah sfigati si èfermato finalmente quel kazzo di programma anche se era tosto xk mi ha fatto andare 800 mega di traffico!!!!! wiki d merda, solo xk un utente si oppone dicendo come pensa le cose voi lo attaccate così, vergogna!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BANNARE!! secondo me dobbimo bannare quelfrocio di vladmir marluxia, uno ke si kiamacosi nn po essere altro ke un frocio, ke ne dite?--PRISON KEEPER 07:30, set 10, 2010 (UTC) Mail Si l'ho vista, ora vado anch'io a vedere se è arrivato BbS, ci vediamo oggi, però non ho ben capito com'è l'artbook. Bannato Ok gente l'ho bannato, lo spettacolo è finito ora torniamo al lavoro, quell'idiota ci ha già fatto perdere sin troppo tempo. Ricordate gli incarichi che vi ho affidato e che dovete ancora portare a termine. 08:32, set 10, 2010 (UTC) Magata? Deve essere dialettale delle tue parti, o un errore di scrittura: non l'ho mai sentito e su google non esiste.-- 08:39, set 10, 2010 (UTC) Bannare gli utenti Questo messaggio è stato inviato a tutti gli admin. Ok, conosco i pezzenti come quello che si era iscritto e sono semplicemente tipetti che non hanno nulla da fare e rompono le scatole a chi lavora seriamente. Non bisogna mai abbassarsi al loro livello. Ora che sapete come bannare, imparate subito una cosa: sono degli insetti che vanno schiacciati subito. Ho visto che nella sua discussione vi siete messi a litigare con lui, ma a che diavolo serve insultarlo (quando potete bannarlo)? Le prossime volte che trovate questi tipi (perchè avendo girato molte altre wiki vi stupireste di quanti ne esistono) non esistate a bannarli subito, non rispondetegli neanche una singola volta. E quando i tipi sono così, mettete il ban permanente. Se li lasci tornare potrebbero farlo, mentre sappiamo tutti che non sarà un utente che tornerà chiedendo scusa e mettendosi a lavorare sodo. Ban. Infinito. Grazie per l'attenzione, continuate pure col lavoro.-- 08:46, set 10, 2010 (UTC) Ho postato la pagina su Magnete un pò di tempo fa,insieme ad Antima e Reflex ^^. Ora dovrebbero esserci tutte. Per la faccenda degli articoli,il mio problema è spesso con la linea schifosa che mi ritrovo pur scrivendo un articolo non riesco a postarlo finchè non becco il momento in cui la connessione va bene... Sisthra TENEBRE tenebre pemette anke di lanciare raggi di oscuritá o roba simile--PRISON KEEPER 09:52, set 10, 2010 (UTC) A proposito, non è che potresti postare tu qualche immagine nelle pagine di Yuffie,Tifa e Aeris? Per ora sono riuscita a postare gli articoli,ma non a caricare le immagini... Sisthra Ah..... Ah sei stato te? Allora non importa tranquillo, togli semplicemente gli artwork e mettili in una Galleria. Ciao!!!!! 18:53, set 10, 2010 (UTC) Figurati,non fa niente xD Dei personaggi di Final Fantasy mi mancano solo le pagine di Auron e di Yuna&Rikku&Paine(le faccio tutte e tre insieme sotto il nome "Gabbiani" perchè c'è poco da dire per ognuna),dopo dovrebbero esserci tutti,tranne Zack di BBS. In ogni caso io lunedi inizio la scuola,e se oggi sono riuscita a postare tutto quello che avevo scritto temo che da lunedi in poi non potrò più venire...quindi entro domani finisco le due pagine e le posto. Sisthra + Guarda che non ho scelta, l'abilità si chiama così. 19:26, set 10, 2010 (UTC) BbS Non vedo l'ora di giocare a Birth by Sleep, peccato per la Special Edition a me arriva Martedì. 21:11, set 10, 2010 (UTC) Final Fantasy Con quella sui Gabbiani dovrebbero esserci tutte le pagine sui personaggi di Final Fantasy che compaiono in Kingdom Hearts...manca solo Zack di BBS. Ah,no,ora che ci penso dovrebbero mancare anche quelle su Tidus,Wakka e Selphie...ok,farò anche quelle e poi sparirò per concentrarmi sulla scuola... Sisthra Mi è appena venuto in mente che devo fare anche Setzer...oh,vabbè,entro oggi ce la faccio,sono tutte pagine corte per fortuna....grazie,buon inizio scuola anche a te ^^ Sisthra Idea Ottima idea ma dovresti parlarne con Deku. Ti ho spedito dei messaggi, leggili mi raccomando. 15:30, set 11, 2010 (UTC) bozze io le bozze le faccio su word poi le metto, ma x ora ho deciso di vedere meglio gli Neisciens sul gioco, poi li scrivo, hai visto quante cose ho dovuto modificare ieri e oggi--PRISON KEEPER 15:55, set 11, 2010 (UTC) Idea Si, è un'ottima idea a cui non ho pensato perchè io di solito creo pagine in un colpo solo senza mai fare prove o da altre parti, ma sembra che molti necessitino di una sandbox (così si chiama la pagina dove chiunque può modificare dove testare i propri scritti). Essendo un admin, puoi occuparti te tranquillamente della cosa, io sinceramente non saprei cosa fare, come ti ho detto io scrivo di getto.-- 16:07, set 11, 2010 (UTC) Finito. Aggiunto anche l'articolo su Setzer,ora tranne Zack di BBS ci sono ufficialmente tutti! Sisthra Tabelle Come hai fatto a fare le tabelle? Sono un autentico casino.....io non ci capisco niente, complimenti. 11:10, set 12, 2010 (UTC) Tranquillo sei stato chiarissimo grazie mille per le informazioni. 18:29, set 12, 2010 (UTC) Template Grazie mille per l'informazione Axel, ma.....come faccio ad inserire il template in una pagina? 16:08, set 13, 2010 (UTC) Ce l'ho fatta, grazie. Perdono Sn Vladimir ho dovuto d nuovo registrarmi, io vi kiedo scs x l'altra vlt, sono 1 idiota, scsate. mi voglio far perdonare, posso fare qlcs? l'altra volta sono stato così xk il mondo è pieno di ingiustizie, scsate sn cambiato davvero datemi 1 altra possibilità Ci penso io Penso io a lui ora gli rispondo te se vuoi risondigli pure comunque. 16:29, set 13, 2010 (UTC) Ti prego..... Nn voglio approfittarmi di voi x piacere sono davvero dispiaciuto, chiedo scusa x tt sn 1 emerito idiota, ti prego perdonami diventiamo amici, so k sei 1 brava persona, t prego, nn cacciatemi. dai t prego, guarda nn mi interessa il perdono di quell'antipatico di prison keeper k ho visto ha pure litigato cn lexeus, io voglio exere perdonato da voi due, ti prego axel amico mio dimentichiamo tutto e torniamo amici, io c tengo alla tua amicizia, nn mi abbandonare così, la gente cambia. t scongiuro, lasciamo perdere quel brutto insolente d prison keeper e stiamo noi 3 amici io te e lexeus, ti prego non mi fate così sn cambiato, nn so come chiedervi scs, vi bacerei i piedi se potessi nn scherzo, t prego ho già pochi amici nn mi fate così. ma anke a lexeus sta antipatico prison keeper e io faccio come lexeus: quelli k nn sono amici suoi nn sono amici miei idem x te naturalmente, t prego. Fai come vuoi Per me è indifferente vedi che neanche più gli rispondo, se vuoi perdonalo per me va benissimo e se vuoi non perdonarlo per me va sempre benissimo, comunque si deve chiedere consenso anche a PRISON KEEPER. Vladimir: io non ho mai detto di odiare PRISON KEEPER, è solo che a volte è esageratamente cocciuto e un po' bugiardo e quindi scoppiamo in discussioni a volte anche accese, ma io non ho mai detto di odiarlo. 16:54, set 13, 2010 (UTC) prison keper eih amico hai visto k mi ha risposto prison sul mio profilo? ha detto k lui faceva il doppiogiochista da molto prima d me(io nn sono doppiogiochista cmq), quindi lui ha ammesso d exere un falso e un doppiogiochista, fate cm volete io leggo cosa scrive d nascosto al fondatore e, come si è accorto lexeus, cerca smpre d fottervi. va bene ok allora nn poxo farvi ragionare, mandatemi pure via se qst vi farà sentire meglio, in ogni caso io con quello stronzo di keeper nn ci parlo xk è l'essere + antipatico del pianeta mandatemi pure via ma te e lexeus sarete x sempre miei amici e qll no. ciao allora, ero davvero intento a cambiare sta volta. nn importa, ciao sarai sempre mio amico. lo so k pensate k io sia tornato x rovinarvi la wiki ma siete completamente fuori strada. Io cmq te ti considero mio amico nn skerzo e sn serissimo, se x te la cosa nn è reciproca nn importa ma x me è così, t prego d accettare sl qst. Se vuoi k me ne vado devi solo dirmelo axel e io lo faccio nn mi sentirete mai più, se poxo do sl un consiglio a te e lexeus: attenti a prison xk io l'ho capito, qnd meno ve l'aspettate quel cane rognoso vi colpirà alle spalle è sl un approfittatore e antipatico, guardatevi da lui nn skerzo. basta una parola e me ne vado axel, x te sn pronto a farlo, in segno della nostra amicizia, a te la decisione. wizard gli wizard sono heartless comunissimi alla città di halloween, per questo ho messo l'immagine di wizard stile città di halloween, stessa cosa per wight knight e gargoyle, mentre biella rovente e aeroplano sono in bianco e nero perchè sono heartless comunissimi nel fiume senza tempo, l'ho fatto apposta, ma possiamo mettere la sua forma negli altri mondi su galleria--PRISON KEEPER 17:49, set 13, 2010 (UTC) avvertimento forse è meglio avvertire deku sul ritorno di vladmir, la cosa mi puzza, inoltre sta contro di me solo perchè sa che io ho scoperto il suo piano, deku sicuramente sapra cosa fare, tu che dici? perchè secondo me è un'errore lasciare quell'idiota a piede libero, ci potra rovinare la wikia da un momento all'altro--PRISON KEEPER 10:57, set 14, 2010 (UTC) Perchè? ma xk mi fai qst axel? xk sei andato sul profilo di prison e gli hai detto qst? ma lo sapete k una persona a volte puo' anke cambiare? xk continui a fidarti di keeper k ha pure litigato con lexeus?dimmi sl xk. vladimir marluxia sì,grazie,per me puoi farla tranquillamente tu,in questi giorni non credo potrò più venire...buon lavoro e buon rientro a scuola ^^ Sisthra Messaggio Ti ho spedito un mesaggio. 17:30, set 14, 2010 (UTC) ciao ciao, io sono saiix98, ho contattato lexaeus, e mi ha detto che devo darti una mano nelle magie e elementi, fammi sapere!!--SAIIX98, 19:35, set 14, 2010 (UTC) Energia Scusa se rispondo solo ora...comunque il secondo stadio si chiama Energira,e in KH 1 si ottiene prima di affrontare Capitan Uncino,mentre nel II dopo esserti riunito a Pippo alla Fortezza Oscura(durante la battaglia dei mille Heartless,quando si pensa che sia morto). In 358/2 Days invece l'effetto della magia è leggermente diverso. Energia restituisce HP,Energira da un effetto Rigene(tipo Trilli in Kh1,ridà Hp man mano per un pò di tempo) mentre Energiga crea un cerchio di energia che restituisce HP a tutti i personaggi alleati che ci passano attraverso. Energia si ottiene dopo aver completato la missione 21 a Agrabah,Energira la missione 50 al Castello della Bestia e Energiga la missione n°66 alla Città di Halloween. Sisthra Utenti Hai visto quanti nuovi utenti? Vladimir (ma lui neanche conta), Marco e ora SAIIX, la nosra wiki sta diventando sepre più grande e quando sarà completa al 100% con tutti gli articoli ci occuperemo di farci pubblicità. 18:58, set 14, 2010 (UTC) Io sono su Facebook, mi occupo io della pubblicità lì, se vuoi dillo anche ad alcuni tuoi amici. 19:04, set 14, 2010 (UTC) Tenebre Ho spostato la pagina Tenebre (Elemento) a Oscurità, dovrebbe andare molto meglio di prima così, non sei d'accordo? 19:14, set 14, 2010 (UTC) PRISON a Luce ha scritto che era l'opposto di Tenebre mentre invece è l'opposto di Oscurità, nessn problema, scriverò che con l'Oscurità ci si puo' anche mimetizzare. 19:16, set 14, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Utente da seguire Tu vuoi seguire la sua pagina utente o l'utente? Se segui la sua pagina saprai quando modifica quest'ultima, altrimenti se vuoi seguire l'utente puoi seguire ogni cosa che fa. Però devi dirmi esattamente chi è, magari dicendomi una pagina che ha modificato.-- 11:53, set 15, 2010 (UTC) Non capisco perchè tu voglia seguire solo la sua pagina (in questo modo vedrai solo come modifica lui la pagina e non i suoi contributi), ma comunque dalla pagina utente ancora non creata basta premere su SEGUI a destra di discussione. Ti avviserà quando la creerà (se lo farà).-- 12:10, set 15, 2010 (UTC) Non ho la tua skin, non ho la My Home. Dammi il link della sua discussione, darò un'occhiata.-- 12:25, set 15, 2010 (UTC) Non affero cosa non va. Vuoi seguire la sua pagina utente, e sai come fare. Qualsiasi pagina vuoi seguire si può seguire col tasto segui. Non è facile comprendersi anche per via di alcune differenze nella wiki per colpa della skin.-- 12:58, set 15, 2010 (UTC) Energia E' disponibile già dall'inizio, comunque in Chain of Memories non si ottengono certe Carte sconfiggendo un certo tipo di nemici (se era questo che volevi dire), le si ottengono casualmente, alcune anche in barili. Diciamo che è quesione di fortuna, tutte le volte che trovi un barile prima di spaccarlo speri si tratti di una Carta da 8 o da 9. Alcune Carte Magia comunque le ottieni dopo aver sconfitto la prima volta un membro dell'Organizzazione. In che senso? Se intendi quante Carte nel Deck allora dipende dal numero di CP che se vuoi puoi aumentare avanzando di livello. 17:12, set 15, 2010 (UTC) MI DISPIACE Scusami Axel 8, ma io non so proprio nulla su quei tre elementi, se vuoi posso darti una mano cn le magie. saiix 98Venz 17:14, set 15, 2010 (UTC) Sandbox La pagina l'ho già creata però volevo aggiungere una sezione extra sul mio profilo chiamata Sandbox. Si. Problema Devi dirgli di creare una pagina utente (anche vuota, solo crearla) oppure aiutarlo a fare una firma.-- 19:32, set 15, 2010 (UTC) immagini do cazzo le trovi immagini del genere, so bellissime, sopratutto quelle di Vexen e Larxen, se je la fai cerca anche degli altri personaggi, inclusi Heartless e i Nessuno minori--PRISON KEEPER 14:07, set 16, 2010 (UTC) si va benissimo--PRISON KEEPER 15:13, set 16, 2010 (UTC) Cheat Codes Sono dei trucchi sbloccabili con un oggetto chiamato Action Replay, con questo si inseriscono dei codici in un gioco e si possono ottenere cose come vita infinita o soldi infiniti o livelli apparsi solo in filmati che sono possibili da giocare ecc. 19:37, set 16, 2010 (UTC) Magata? Che vuol dire? Comunque ti riferivi a Giul e Fed? Magata Ah, ho capito =) =) =) Ok, ci sentiamo domani e farò la pagina del primo Final Mix. Ciao!!!!! Si, lo so che mi hai mandato la mail l'ho ricevuta da un pezzo ormai. Pensavo che ti riferissi ai video di Giul e Fed comunque, perchè anche loro hanno usato alcuni Cheat per i loro video. La farò poi io tranquillo, grazie comunque. Ho fatto la pagina Battaglia dei 1000 Heartless. No. anche la wiki inglese ha fatto come me e comunque è un evento a parte, nella pagina Fortezza Oscura ne parliamo e la linkiamo, inoltre la nostra wiki è piena zeppa di link su questa battaglia. 19:49, set 17, 2010 (UTC) Dovevi fare gli elementi e poi finire glin incantesimi. No lascia stare, piuttosto inserisci anche la Guerra dei Keyblade che poi farò. Ciao!!!!! MC No, non mi ha mai contattato e, onestamente, non me importa un bel niente. Tanto da quel che ho capito si è registrato solo per scrivere cretinate sul suo profilo, cretinate per niente comiche oltretutto. Tanto l'abbiamo già capito, qui gli unici che lavorano davvero siamo io, te e PRISON KEEPER. Eh eh eh, anche Deku è di nonciclopedia comunque. Ho visto cosa hai chiesto a PRISON, che io sappia Vladimir si è fatto solo quei due, ma non preoccupiamoci più per lui perchè non è più tornato. Si e un altra cosa stupida del gioco sono i momenti di risata.....ridono per delle battutacce chenon farebero ridere nemmeno un bambino dell'asilo. Vero, anzi verissimo, KH1 era molto difficile come gioco e poi di livello si avanzava molto lentamente. Come dicevo a PRISON comunque BbS mi ha molto deluso e ho perso davvero la voglia di gocarci. 19:56, set 18, 2010 (UTC) BbS Beh ti dico già che la storia è molto poco approfondita e disordinata, all'inizio del gioco, invece di spiegare bene la storia per chi giocasse a KH per la prima volta, il gioco parte molto frettoloso, alla Terra di Partenza ci stai tipo 10-11 minuti di gioco appena e poi subito si parte con l'avventura, oltretutto quando Eraqus assegna a Terra l'incarico di andare in giro per i mondi ad eliminare gli Unversed e scoprire dov'è finito Xehanort, Eraqus non assegna l'incarico spiegando bene tutto ma si esprime nel giro di 10 parole: Terra ti affido un incarico, devi andare in giro per i mondi ad eliminare creature chiamate Nesciens e a trovare Xehanort. No davvero molto deludente, il capitolo più noioso e banale di tutto KH, davvero. Eh già..... .....ciao. Sto scrivendo proprio ora Malefica, abbi pazienza ma non puoi occuparti della storia, lei è apparsa anche in BbS che te non hai giocato ed è apparsa anche in Coded. La parte di boss la lascio a te tranquillo. 07:48, set 19, 2010 (UTC) Bravo Benissimo hai completato tutti gli incarichi che ti avevo assegnato, i miei complimenti, davvero. Quando sei pronto per i prossimi incarichi dimmelo. 11:19, set 19, 2010 (UTC) Incarichi *Nelle pagine di Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Saix, Axel, Demyx e Luxord dovrai descrivere, come hai fatto con Uncino e Malefica, la parte del combattimento, dai dei consigli su come sconfiggerli da boss proprio come hai già fatto sin'ora in modo dettagliato. *Ormai ho visto che te la cavi molto bene nelle tabelle, perciò prima di andartene potresti farne una velocemente a Malefica con la foto che ho messo nella sua pagina? Quando avrai fnito tutto ti assegno altri incarichi. Si ho visto ma non mi sono ricordato di risponderti, scusa. Tanto in America e in Europa i Final Mix non sono mai usciti quindi tranquillo ed io non ho alcuna intenzione di modificare la PSP per un capitlo che c'ha solo qualche filmato e Nesciens in più. Però di Xemnas avrei bisogno che te descrivessi tutte le battaglie, ovvero la prima in cui lui ha l'abito dell'Organizzazione e si combatte davanti al Grattacielo della Memoria e poi la seconda dove c'ha l'armatura, la terza dove combatte sul drago, la quarta dove ha di nuovo l'armatura e la quinta in cui è finale. A proposito ho fatto la pagina sull'edizione speciale di Birth by Sleep. Ti ho spedito un messaggio. 11:36, set 19, 2010 (UTC) Malefica Scrivi la parte di boss di Malefica anche di quando la si affronta nella sua forma umana in Birth by Sleep. Ventus la affronta nella forma umana e Aqua nella forma di drago. Ecco il video, se ti interessa: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vgggmMZzEAo Grazie e buon lavoro. 16:48, set 19, 2010 (UTC) Boss Axel non aggiungere immagini extra ai membri, togli quelle immagini e mettile nella Galleria. Per i boss hai fatto descrizioni P-E-R-F-E-T-T-E ma lo stile è sbagliato. Il titolo dovrebbe essere boss e non strategia e la parola abilità mantienila col titolo normale, la parola strategia scrivila quando dai i consigli su come sconfiggere il boss ma non come titolo, praticamente devi fare la sezione boss uguale come l'hai fatta a Malefica dobbiamo mantenere l'ordine o i lettori si confonderanno. Correggi tutto mi raccomando. Grazie e ciao. UN ULTIMA COSA: la sezione boss mettila in fondo alla pagina e non in mezzo alle altre sezioni e non cancellare la sezione abilità e non rimetterla quando descrivi il boss, per sta volta ti ho corretto tutto io perciò quando descriverai un altro boss prendi come spunto Xigbar, ma mi raccomando non ricommettere questi errori. ma ormai ti conosco e so che ciò non riaccadrà XD Ciao e buon lavoro, continua così!!!!! 18:34, set 19, 2010 (UTC) Fai così, le abilità rimettile però scrivile col titolo normale. Per il resto continua a prendere come punto di riferimento Xigbar o Malefica. Ho fatto la pagina Giungla Profonda. Comunque a PRISON gli ho già parlato io e se modifica qualcosa dimmelo, te falle così. 12:40, set 20, 2010 (UTC) Bene Ottimo lavoro con Malefica, ma ricorda che quando descrivi un boss apparso sia in BbS che in Kh o KH2 o KH 358/2 Days (ecc.) metti per prima la battaglia che cronologicamente avviene prima nel caso di Malefica BbS, ma te l'ho corretto io, tranquillo. 13:49, set 20, 2010 (UTC) info di boss le abilità è un'argomento importante, dunque lascialo come sotto sezione e nella sezione boss mettici 3 = altrimenti dopo trasforma altre sezioni in sotto sezioni di boss, il nome piu esatto per la battaglia comunque sarebbe strategia dato che c'è scritto come sconfiggerlo, ma se preferisci boss d'accordo--PRISON KEEPER 18:10, set 19, 2010 (UTC) Deciso!!!!! Finamente ho deciso così potrai lavorare tranquillamente, non rimettere più le abilità quando scrivi la parte di Boss e ricordati di prendere come spunto Xigbar o Malefica. Malefica Malefica va abbastanza bene ma in alcuni punti la descrizione è un po' confusa.....hai dimenticato la Battaglia dei 1000 Heartless, ridai una sistemata, poi ricontrollo e ti dico. Inoltre ho appena fatto Malefica Drago, dovrai descrivere anche lei come boss ma prima dai una sistemata a Malefica. D'accordo, ricorda che Malefica Drago appare come boss in BbS, in KH e in KH COM quindi per BbS e COM guarda i video. Buon lavoro. 17:05, set 20, 2010 (UTC) Kingdom Hearts Hai assolutamente ragione, KH1 non solo è più difficile ma è anche più cupo e la minaccia dell'Oscurità è enorme (molti mondi in KH1, uno dietro l'altro, vengono distrutti dall'Oscurità) e gli Heartless sono dappertutto, ma, in KH2 Yen Sid stesso ha affermato ciò dicendo che Sora e compagni avevano bloccato la massiccia proliferazione degli Heartless provenienti dalla grande Oscurità. Comunque è vero in KH2 è tutto molto più semplice.....Malefica che prima era una rispettabile signora del male ora è diventata una disgraziata che tenta di rubare il castello ad un Organizzazione servendosi di quell'idiota di Pietro che fallisce sempre. Inoltre in KH1 i mondi sono più cupi e oscuri mentre nel 2 sono molto più semplici. 12:01, set 21, 2010 (UTC) Ciao! Si grazie va meglio riesco un pò più a destreggiarmi...ho fatto la pagina della Coppa Ercole, controlla... (Master Xehanorth) ok grazie dei consigli cercherò di non mettere più quelle forme Master Xehanorth ma và ma secondo te??? Ho capito che non era una critica tranquillo XD senti ma tu sai qualcosa riguardo alla Kingdom Hearts Collection per PS3? io spero che non sia solo una voce di corridoio, perchè se la fanno veramente creco hce non uscirò più di casa XD Sabor Ho fatto Sabor, devi descriverlo come boss, ricorda che Sabor si affronta per ben 3 volte (nella Casa sull'Albero, nell'accampamento e nel Bosco di Bambù), pertanto quando lo descrivi come boss dovrai dividerlo in 3 parti con il Titolo 3 o 4: Battaglia 1 (e poi fai la descrizione) Battaglia 2 (e descrizione) Battaglia 3 (e descrizione) Grazie e ciao. 13:29, set 21, 2010 (UTC) a dire il vero ne sono 4: casa sull'albero, accampamento, parete rocciosa e bosco di bambu--PRISON KEEPER 14:51, set 21, 2010 (UTC) Vero Si è vero non ci avevo pensato, a che punto sei con i boss? Ti ho spedito un messaggio. Ti ho risposto. Anch'io. Anch'io.....XD 16:27, set 21, 2010 (UTC) Malefica Malefica Drago è perfetta complimenti e con lei siamo a posto, ricordati di dare una bella sistemata a Malefica e poi fai la sezione boss a Darkside. Ancora complimenti. Nessun personaggio della Giungla Profonda o che sia riconducibile a tale mondo (come il Keyblade Artefatto) è stato aggiunto negli altri capitoli per problemi di copyright, per maggori informazioni leggi la pagina Giungla Profonda. Comunque Sabor appare solo in KH1. P.S. Ricorda di dare una bella sistemata a Malefica. Senza offesa, l'hai fatta abbastanza bene ma ci sono parecchi errori di ortografia e in alcuni punti la storia continua ad essere confusa ma ci darò una sistemata in futuro. S-P-L-E-N-D-I-D-O lavoro con i boss invece, bravo. 18:46, set 21, 2010 (UTC) Monte Olimpo ho cominciato a creare la pagina dell'olimpo e purtroppo sono riuscito a fare poco perchè adesso devo scappare! mancano le immagini degli abitanti e gli heartless e anche un pezzo di storia di KH BbS, ho messo solo quella di Ven perchè non voglio rovinarmi la sorpresa (finora ho fatto solo quella di storia XD) spero che quel poco che ho fatto vada bene------Master Xehanorth Sabor Axel, Sabor è maschio non femmina, nella descrizione boss te gli davi del lei XD 11:35, set 22, 2010 (UTC) Perchè anche Darkside è un boss e lo si affronta due volte in KH1(all'inizio del gioco e nella battaglia finale conro Ansem e poi lo si affronta una volta in Chain of Memories). Heartless Ne ho parlato con Prison, se volete ometterli potete benissimo farlo.-- 17:47, set 22, 2010 (UTC) personaggi boss non è necessario mettere i personaggi boss sui mondi, non sono cose importanti e le si può trovare benissimo nella lista dei boss che hai fatto, però se vuoi un conisiglio è meglio mettere i boss in questo modo: Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep (titolo sezione) *Ventus (tutorial) *Ventus (tutorial) *Terra (tutorial, opzionale) *Ventus (tutorial, opzionale) *Aqua (tutorial, opzionale) Storia di Terra (sotto sezione) *Mastro Ruota *Specchio Magico *Direttore d'Orechestra ecc... cosi con gli altri giochi, verrebbe meglio secondo me--PRISON KEEPER 18:00, set 22, 2010 (UTC) appena inizi il gioco devi affrontare Ven 2 volte poi puoi scegliere chi affrontare, questi boss vengono detti boss tutorial perchè ti insegnano come giocare--PRISON KEEPER 12:18, set 23, 2010 (UTC) un favore scusami, sono saiix 98, e vorrei chiederti ( se non ti dispiace ) di occuparti delle restanti 3 magie Debug, Evocazione e Trucco, perchè io non le conosco molto bene, ti ringrazio anticipatamente Venz 13:06, set 23, 2010 (UTC) Ok Va bene modifica pure perchè confonde solo, bravo non ci avevo pensato. No assolutamente.....perchè dovrebbe darmi fastidio? E' il tuo profilo e ei liberissimo di gestirlo come meglio credi, a proposito a che punto sei con i boss? Devi andare avanti con i membri dell'Organizzazione ora. P.S. Sul tuo profilo puoi caricare tutto quello che vuoi, basta che non fai pubblicità ad altri siti o forum vari e poi tranquillo metti tutto quello che vuoi. 15:03, set 23, 2010 (UTC) Corregere Heartless E pensare che avevo appena assegnato tale incarico a SAIIX98, allora facciamo così, te correggi gli Heartless a lui farò correggere i Nessuno. Ormai vi ho messi in copia, vai a leggere sul suo profilo, tranquillo spiegagli ciò che deve fare. 15:08, set 23, 2010 (UTC) Immagini Quando carichi l'immagine e ti chiedi il nome rinominale con "UTENTE AXEL 8 - che ti pare a te dell'immagine" (senza le parentesi, solo il nome che ti pare.-- 15:38, set 23, 2010 (UTC) Oggi Oggi sono riuscito a fare poca roba. Axel, mi raccomando, sta sera cerca di andare il più avanti possibile con i boss. Io domani comincerò a descrivere i personaggi. 16:22, set 23, 2010 (UTC) darkside hai messo che esistono piu di un Darkside, in realtà Nomura stesso ha detto molti anni fa dopo l'uscita di KH1 che TTT gli Heartless boss sono unici, dunque esiste un solo Darkside, ma in 358, viene rivelato che moltissimi Heartless boss hanno la capacità di creare delle copie identiche a loro stessi--PRISON KEEPER 16:33, set 23, 2010 (UTC) Si Assolutamente, ormai è da tua tradizione mettere queste cose ai personaggi del gruppo, no? XD 18:59, set 23, 2010 (UTC) Axel, quando cominci? Bene Axel, come al solito in questi lavori ti riveli essere il migliore!!!!! XD Però nella tabella di Tarzan hai scritto nella sezione Provenienza (della tabella) che lui proveniva da Kingdom Hearts, ma dovevi mettere che lui proviene dal gioco ed invece hai messo la pagina della porta e del cuore. Probabilmente te hai visto in più di un occasione che io scrivevo Kingdom Hearts ma la pagina portava a Kingdom Hearts (gioco), mi avevi già chiesto una volta come si fa a fare ciò ma io mi sono dimenticato di risponderti, ora te lo spiego: quando linki, ti appaiono due sezioni, una con scritto Target page or URL ovvero la pagina da linkare e li tu link il nome della pagina e poi c'è un altra sezione sotto quella con scritto Text to display, ovvero il nome che apparirà sul testo. Ebbene, in Target page or URL scrivi il nome della pagina che vuoi linkare (tale nome ti apparirà anche automaticamente nella sezione Text to display) e poi cambi il nome in Text to display con quello che vuoi far apparire nel testo, poi dai l'OK ed il gioco è fatto. Un ultima cosa, quando descrivi un boss, non gli mettere la sezione abilità, l'ho già tolta a Xaldin, ricordatelo mi raccomando. 11:13, set 24, 2010 (UTC) Principesse Axel, io per primo ti ho sempre detto di non mettere articoli davanti alle parole, ma perchè l'ho fatto? L'ho fatto perchè molte volte ho visto linkato Principessa del Cuore (al singolare dunque) ed il link non saltava fuori, così ho dovuto spostare il titolo in Principessa del Cuore in modo cheb tutti quei link al singolare avessero un collegamento, ma non potendo rimettere poi lo stesso titolo di prima ovvero Principesse del Cuore sono stato costretto a metterne uno con l'articolo. 12:51, set 24, 2010 (UTC) Ed è sempre per questo che quando creo nuovi mondi lo faccio creandoli prima con il titolo con l'articolo e poi modificando il titolo il uno senza l'articolo in modo da creare un collegamento per entrambi i casi. Boss Volevo dirti che quando descriverai Xemnas come boss, dovrai fare così: la prima battaglia, ovvero quella al Grattacielo della Memoria in cui lui ha ancora l'abito dell'Organizzazione, la descriverai nella pagina Xemnas, la seconda in cui lui è nella forma di armatura farai la descrizione qui, la terza in cui è nella forma drago farai la descrizione qui, la quarta in cui lui è di nuovo nella forma armatura farai la descrizione sempre in Xemnas (armatura) e la quinta in cui lui è finale farai la descrizione qui. Le pagine Xemnas (armatura), Xemnas (drago)'' e Xemnas (finale) hanno già la Strategia ma devi dare una bella aggiustata mettendo la sezione Boss e scrivendo i punti di forza e i punti deboli.....insomma te sai cosa fare.'' 13:11, set 24, 2010 (UTC) Rendermi utile Ciao Axel 8, volevo chiederti come potevo rendermi utile per aiutarti, sappi però che non potrò dedicare tutta la gionata alla wikia per via della scuola. --SAIIX98 14:17, set 24, 2010 (UTC) SPAM Si puo' definire spam qualsiasi messaggio inviato a un gran numero di destinatari che non lo abbiano specificamente richiesto a volte si tratta anche di pubblicità. In altre parole, lo spam è robaccia da buttar via. Gli spammer in genere acquistano o si procurano elenchi di indirizzi email, e inviano messaggi da molti indirizzi differenti a tutti i settori della rete. Questi messaggi sono di solito "contraffatti", per nasconderne l'effettiva provenienza. 15:24, set 24, 2010 (UTC) Incarico extra Axel ti affido un incarico extra, ma ci impiegherai pochissimo, lo farei io ma sono dannatamente occupato, perciò lo aggiungo alla tua lista degli incarichi. Devi andare nella pagina Ansem il Saggio e mettere tutti i link che erronamente non sono stati messi. 15:26, set 24, 2010 (UTC) Perchè..... Perchè tutti gli utenti più idioti della faccia del web ce li becchiamo noi? Perchè????? Con tutti i milioni di utenti che ci sono noi ci becchiamo i più idioti, ma ditemi solo perchè? 18:33, set 24, 2010 (UTC) Secondo te è Vladimir? Spiritosone?!?!? Io lo trovo solo un emerito buffone. Ti ho risposto e tranquillo per domani. Lo banno il nostro grande comico? 18:45, set 24, 2010 (UTC) Eiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ei ei ei si sta parlando di me e non sono stato invitato!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Male!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Diamine qui avete bisogno di qualcuno che vi risollevi il morale, siete più morti di un morto. Eih Ti ho risposto al messaggio e tra poco banno l'idiota qui, questo non èun circo ma una wiki. 18:52, set 24, 2010 (UTC) Scommetto Scommetto k te sei un truzzo ah ah ah ah ah ah ah dai skerzavo w nonciclopedia abbasso tutte le altre!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MA FATTI UNA SEGA VA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Basta Ora lo sistemo io nessuno offende così. 19:05, set 24, 2010 (UTC) Gli ho risposto sul profilo sarà meglio che entro 2 minuti ti chieda scusa o sarà peggio per lui..... 19:11, set 24, 2010 (UTC) no raga ragazzi però cazzo stavo solo scherzando addirittura farmi sta cosa qua al computer però lo trovo esagerato, ok dai scusa axel 8 non volevo offenderti stavo solo scherzando..... PERDONAMI NON LO FACCIO PIU' ora ti scongiuro di al tuo amico di fermarsi, ma da dove l'han preso quel pazzo? io skerzavo solo raga. Axel Axel un conto è scherzare un altro è insultare, ma hai letto che ti ha scritto, io sto difendendo anche te e te gli prendi le parti? 19:23, set 24, 2010 (UTC) Bannato Bannato all'infinito. Boss A che punto sei con l'incarico che ti avevo affidato? Devi ancora fare i membri dell'Organizzazione. 13:13, set 25, 2010 (UTC) Axel ti ho spedito un messaggio. Ti ho risposto. Troppi imprevisti Ultimamente stanno creando troppe pagine impreviste i nuovi utenti!!!!! Ora vado nelle loro pagine e gli dico di andarci più piano, i lavori vanno fatti con calma altrimenti salta fuori un pasticcio. Ok, li ho avvisati, ottimo lavoro con Saix, ma ricorda che la sezione boss va messa subito prima di Curiosità per il resto ottimo lavoro come sempre. 16:39, set 25, 2010 (UTC) Che io sappia non si puo', comunque lo indirizzata e Eraqus perchè sulla wiki c'eramo molti link con scritto Eraqus anzichè Maestro Eraqus.